


挑战信

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, 环保, 电影后续, 脑洞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: *只能算是脑洞





	挑战信

奥姆王被流放到偏远海域，他抓了几只海沟族的杂鱼，想办法拿到了另一支三叉戟，和亚瑟的可以抗衡一下。奥姆准备向亚瑟下战书，打败他夺回亚特兰蒂斯。这件事情并不准备瞒着亚特兰娜和其他人，他要的是找一个好时机，就像火之环那次一样，要赢得体面，就算输也输得服气。

奥姆把战书写好后，和他的沧龙一起，一边到处环游一边找机会。在旅程中他渐渐发现了一些惨烈的海洋生物死亡现象，人类的垃圾甚至已经漂到了奥姆被流放的偏远之地，它们堵塞动物的胃，箍住它们的鳍甚至是脖子。奥姆不得不暂时把决斗放到一边转而开始救助濒危的动物，但是因为被流放他并没有可以使唤的随从，也不像亚瑟一样可以和所有的鱼对话，常常力不从心。  
奥姆停留在一个地方的时间越来越长，身边死去的动物也越来越多，沧龙把它们拖去海底，掩埋在碎石之下。他的能力在救助中消耗了很多，如果放弃它们他或许还能保留实力有机会战胜亚瑟，但是奥姆每天都因为动物的悲鸣无法入睡，愤怒和悲伤，以及被放逐的孤单让他变得虚弱起来。

 

有一天他遇到了鲨鱼群，差点被它们攻击到重伤，在沧龙的帮助下奥姆直接击倒了鲨鱼群的首领。他发现那头鲨鱼身上有人类的标记物，奥姆本来不想救它的，但是它的身上到处都是陈旧的伤疤，有被船只螺旋桨击打的痕迹，还有捕鱼叉留下的。奥姆觉得这头鲨鱼首领能在那么多次伤害下死里逃生，一定很恨人类，它倒是可以当他的信使，当它把战书带给亚瑟的时候，还能向他展示自己的伤痕，让他们都看看奥姆到底为什么要夺回王位。

奥姆在为这头鲨鱼疗伤的时候发现它似乎吞了很多垃圾，但是以他现在的能力和手边可以找到的工具没有办法清理掉。所以他劫持了一艘船，打伤了船长和负责人，威胁他们替鲨鱼手术。这艘原来是研究北极熊的科考船，奥姆对于陆地生物嗤之以鼻，他嘲笑船员，说只有野蛮的陆地人才会把别的动物的皮扒下来挂在墙上只为了看而已。船上的人告诉他，那头熊其实是饿死的，因为海洋温度升高冰面消融，北极熊们无法捕猎，即使饥饿也要不停地游只为了找到下一块冰面。他们把它做成标本是为了警醒自己，人类的自私自利已经给其他物种带来了巨大伤害。

他们打开了鲨鱼的胃，从里面拿出来不少塑料垃圾，以及数量惊人的追踪器。奥姆这才发现，这个鲨鱼群里几乎所有的鲨鱼身上都有相同痕迹的咬伤。科学家们最终发现，这些伤口都是首领造成的。它啃咬同伴或许是出于攻击目的，但更大的可能是它要把它们身上的追踪器给咬下来，并且都吃了。  
那些追踪器大多都已经失效了，剩下的还在发射微弱信号的也都被科学家们关闭了。他们努力辨认上面残留的痕迹，确定它们都不属于科研保护和追踪，而是水族馆的标示物。同时他们也发觉，首领鲨鱼身上有几道非常深的伤痕，它很有可能是自己弄伤自己才得以破坏了追踪器。

奥姆告别了科考船，临走前还给他们指引了道路。北极熊他是救不了了，他连海洋里的鱼都管不过来，奥姆骑着沧龙带着鲨鱼群离开，试问有一天他会不会需要把这些鱼的骨架挂在墙上来提醒自己。陆地人虽然是造成这一切的罪魁祸首，但是他们中也有和科考船上的人一样，正在反省和试图修正错误。奥姆在思考，亚瑟阻止他毁灭陆地，不单单因为他有一半陆地人的血统，他一定也看到过这样的好人，并对他们有所期望。  
“但是，哥哥，你的期望是错的，一切都晚了！”

奥姆让鲨鱼头领带着挑战书游向亚特兰蒂斯，自己等在边界，不久后亚瑟让人过来传信，想和他谈谈。  
奥姆并不想谈判，他骑着沧龙冲到他的面前，他直接向亚瑟指出，他要夺回亚特兰蒂斯，并且淹没所有的陆地！至于那些已经在反省的人类⋯⋯他们在伤害海洋的时候，有没有意识到，海洋曾经孕育他们，那些动物曾经像爱自己的同类一样爱过他们，是他们在破坏，一切都是自作自受。

奥姆向亚特兰蒂斯的长老会展示头领鲨鱼身上的伤痕。可他们几乎都要认不出他了，奥姆在流放和艰难的救助中瘦弱了很多，虽然挺直了腰杆，手上也拿着全新的武器，但是看起来似乎不堪一击，和全盛期的他完全不一样了。奥姆把那些追踪器扔在他们面前，“你们看看，这就是陆地人对我们的孩子做的事情！”

 

亚瑟否认他收到过战书，说他只是从鲨鱼口中得知了奥姆要来的消息而已。他表示不会和奥姆打，同时希望他回来好好休养。奥姆怒斥他是个胆小鬼、骗子。  
长老会的人也表示，他们只看到了鲨鱼并没有见到任何决斗书，他们中也有奥姆的拥护者，但是没有战书就不是决斗，奥姆如果硬来亚瑟完全不用单打独斗，可以召集手下围攻，囚禁甚至杀死他。  
奥姆非常愤怒，他表示就算亚瑟藏起战书也没有用，他就是回来夺回王位的。亚瑟考虑到奥姆的状况并不好，一直让着他，不小心被打倒在地，奥姆决定索性就此一战，就算是担上弑君的罪名也无所谓，而亚瑟也被弟弟的步步紧逼弄得十分愤怒，召唤来了他的三叉戟准备一战。

就在这个时候，头领鲨鱼突然游了过来，它撞开了奥姆的坐骑沧龙，然后浮在亚瑟的身后仿佛在守卫他一样。  
奥姆一脸不可置信，他冲着那头鲨鱼怒吼说你竟然帮他，责问它是谁为你疗伤！  
亚瑟转头看了看鲨鱼，它已经年老，满身伤痕，冲向沧龙的那一击明显已经用光了它的体力。他伸手在鲨鱼的伤口上抚摸，仿佛在搜寻幼年的记忆。  
亚瑟游到奥姆扔下的那堆追踪器边上翻找，从里面翻出一枚已经很陈旧的老式卡扣，上面还保留了曾经的水族馆标志，他游回鲨鱼身边，在它的身上找到了一样的烙印。

“那个时候我还很小，不知道自己是亚特兰蒂斯人。有一次学校活动的时候我在水族馆里被高年级的同学欺负，有一头鲨鱼撞击玻璃墙吓退了他们。也是从那一天开始，我知道了自己有和鱼对话的能力。”  
“而它就是那头鲨鱼？”奥姆问。  
“它因为那次撞击受到惩罚，被关了起来，还要被卖给了别的水族馆。终于在一个民间动物保护组织的行动里，机缘巧合得以放归大海。民间组织的活动没有合理计划和法律支持，一部分伙伴被召回，另一部分在逃跑中死去。它撞向一艘渔船的螺旋桨，才把这个给弄掉，然后吞下了肚里。”亚瑟告诉奥姆。  
“所以还是那些陆地人害了它！”  
“但是也是陆地人救了它，你们遇到了科考船，它身上还有缝合的痕迹。它年纪已经很大了奥姆，本来因为那些伤还有吃下去的垃圾，会有一个十分痛苦的晚年。它很谢谢你救它，也告诉了我那艘船的事情，还有你的事情。这些人、这些事，就算不让你改变主意，至少也让你愿意再多想想吧。”

奥姆犹豫了，一旦开始踌躇不前就等于失去了斗志，况且他现在很虚弱，并没有十足的获胜把握。而连那头鲨鱼现在也倒戈了，只有沧龙在他身后，他不堪一击。奥姆大声告诉长老会，既然连战书都没有，根本也谈不上是比试，他现在就离开。  
亚瑟试图挽留但是失败了。  
如果说上一次是流放的话，这一次是奥姆自己要走，他要去养精蓄锐。只是连他也不知道，整个海洋里是否还有没有被陆地人污染和伤害的海域，他是否还有可能全部恢复。

 

奥姆离开了，亚瑟阻止了长老会，亲自看着他走的，并且也没有要回那柄可能会打败他的，从海沟族那里抢来的三叉戟。  
他拍了拍身边的鲨鱼，问它愿意留在这里养老还是去陪伴他的弟弟。  
“他很孤独、愤怒，他很像曾经的你⋯⋯”亚瑟对鲨鱼说，“如果我以海王的身份请求的话，你是不是愿意去陪伴他？你去过很多地方，见过很多杀戮，能不能想办法绕开那些，带他去一个安静的地方。等他恢复之后，或许还会再来找我，到那个时候⋯⋯”亚瑟突然对鲨鱼笑了笑，“你再决定是不是像这次这样，把奥姆的挑战书给吃了。”

奥姆王骑着他的沧龙，回头看了看跟着他的鲨鱼群，只是抿了抿嘴。他现在有伙伴了。


End file.
